The Cloud Guardian's Wizard
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Black Birds verse; Harry's luck seems to strike at the wrong times as he finds himself the unwanted focus of a high school thug. But when the pervert tries to take what isn't his, he learns very quickly why none touch what belongs to Hibari.


I was working on **Free to Be You and Me **for the **Black Bird series **when I suddenly thought this up. Decided to write it just cause I found the idea amusing and I'm sure a few of you wouldn't mind seeing a possessive Hibari! So whipped this up, this takes place just after Black Birds so Hibari and Harry haven't been dating long! But I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! They belong to J.K Rowling and Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, a bit of language, snarky Harry and some heavy make out!

**Pairing:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry)

* * *

_**The Cloud Guardian's Wizard**_  
_KHR/HP crossover one-shot_

* * *

Sometimes Harry just wondered if it would be easier to wear a bracelet or a necklace of some kind with a tag that said "Property of Hibari Kyouya" engraved on it. It certainly would make situations like the one he was in now avoidable. After all no one was stupid enough to mess with Hibari if they wanted to avoid a beating, at least most of the time they weren't. But it seemed there were idiots out there who didn't know better or thought they were stronger than the middle school Prefect. The high school thug currently flirting with him was one such idiot.

Harry hadn't even really done anything to warrant the thug's attention. He had been standing outside the gates in front of the school waiting for Hibari as he usually did so that his boyfriend could walk him home. It was a routine that Hibari had insisted on and Harry wasn't really in the position to refuse the other teen, so he went along with it. Although he wouldn't admit, even under torture, that it was kind of nice to be treated like he was important.

But either way he had waited even as his classmates began to dissipate eager to head home. And like usual Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had stopped by taking a few minutes to chat with him. They talked about homework they were assigned, the evilness that was their teachers and formulating plans to hang out during the weekend. Yamamoto insisted that they go over to his father's sushi bar for lunch on Saturday and since Harry had yet to eat sushi or meet with his friend's father, they agreed to it. And like always there was coaxing from Gokudera to walk home with them and leave Hibari behind. But Harry would just smile and say it was fine, waving as they finally left.

Now Harry wished they had stayed longer, it certainly would have lessened the chances of the high school thug spotting him and deciding to pick him up. Not even five minutes had passed since his friends' departure and suddenly the guy was in front of him trying to act tough and seductive. All it did was annoy the wizard and he tried to rebuff the older teen's advances. But it became obvious that the guy was either thick or stubborn if he didn't get the hint.

So that's how Harry found himself clutching his bag while continuously glancing at the large school clock wondering when Hibari was going to hurry up. He was openly ignoring the thug who continued to blabber on about his own gang or something, Harry wasn't paying enough attention to care. Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry sighed as he thought, "Where the hell are you Hibari? Seriously, this guy is going to drive me crazy!"

It couldn't be helped really. He was tired, his teacher had been real demons today, he had a ton of homework and he was hungry which when all combined made for one cranky wizard. And to top it off, some creepy guy was hitting on him and wouldn't leave him alone. Deciding he had enough, Harry pushed away from the gate intending on heading back into the school and tracking down his boyfriend. But it seemed fate had other ideas as the thug reached out grabbing his arm keeping him in place.

"Hey baby where ya going?" the guy purred.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Harry replied, "Going to find my boyfriend since he's been taking his sweet ass time with his work."

"Huh, sounds like a guy that doesn't treat you right. How about you trade him in for a real man?" the thug leered at him licking his lips. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Harry yanked at his arm as he grumbled, "Thanks but no thanks, now please let me go."

"Aww don't be like that! How about coming over to my place? I'll show you a great time."

"No, not interested so I'll say it ask again, let me go!" Harry insisted. Frowning obviously annoyed by his struggling, the thug pulled Harry against his chest wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller teen. He tried to resist but the arms tightened as the guy tried to slip his hand under Harry's shirt while running his nose along the back of his neck. He whispered hotly, "Be good and I won't have to hurt you. I'm gonna pound your sexy ass so hard you'll never want another. I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Becoming alarmed Harry reacted instinctively as he slammed his head back against the guy's face hearing and feeling a crunch. There was a scream and he was let go causing him to stagger forward while the thug clutched his bleeding broken nose. Flight kicked in as Harry turned to run off yet didn't make it far as he was violently yanked back by his shirt nearly sending him crashing to the ground. The thug cursed at him, "You little fucking bitch!"

Harry struggled as he tried to get away from the bloody hands that wished to inflict pain upon him, his uniform becoming torn the more he fought. Slamming his heel down on the guy's foot without thought, he stumbled and fell onto his side when he was suddenly released, the cursing becoming louder. Yet the sound was cut short with another noise; the sound of metal hitting flesh and bone.

Glancing back Harry had never felt such relief as he did in that moment when Hibari stood between him and the thug, shielding him. Sitting up Harry murmured, "Hibari…"

"Why you little shit! I'm gonna slice your face open!" the guy threatened as he suddenly pulled out a switch blade advancing on the Prefect. Hibari remained unfazed, a dark aura hanging over him. He was definitely not pleased and Harry knew that if the high school thug lived through the night, it would be a miracle.

"Interrupting the peace of Namimori, causing a fight and touching what's mine… for this I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled raising his tonfas and attacking. It didn't take long before the fight ended, the thug now a bloody and twitching mess upon the ground. The Cloud Guardian sneered down at his defeated opponent as he tucked his tonfas away, pulling out his cell phone.

Standing, Harry dusted himself off half listening to the conversation his boyfriend was having. Most likely asking Kusakabe to have some of the Discipline Committee come and clean up the mess he made. But he couldn't find the energy to care, especially not with his heat throbbing like it was. Tenderly touching the back of his skull, Harry winced wondering why he thought it had been smart to head butt the thug even if it did help him in the long run.

"Bloody crazy prat," he muttered to himself slipping into English. He thought of how he was going to explain his torn uniform and the bump on his head to his godfathers without causing an uproar and exploding magic. Knowing Sirius he was going to blow a fuse and Remus would probably go primal. Neither option was very appealing at the moment.

Ending his conversation on the phone, Hibari clicked his phone shut before striding over to Harry and spun him around eyeing him critically. The wizard blinked in befuddlement wondering what was wrong as Hibari looked him over, steely eyes burning into him. He questioned, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bump, but I'm okay. Bastard caught me off guard," Harry grumbled partly embarrassed and partly irritated, "Tore my uniform too. Definitely not looking forward to explaining this to Padfoot and Moony."

"Why didn't you fight him off? You had the power to being who you are," Hibari questioned. Sighing Harry replied, "I already told you Hibari. It's the law to not use magic in front of muggles since our societies are secret. If I had used a spell on that guy especially in front of you, the Aurors would have come in and erased his memories as well as yours. Meaning you would no longer remember anything about me with the exception of my name and basic information. You wouldn't even remember we dated."

Hibari obviously didn't enjoy the answer as he gained a possessive gleam in his eyes. Before Harry could protest the Prefect yanked him against his chest capturing his lips in a heated kiss. The confused wizard squirmed and gripped his boyfriend's uniform jacket, the faintest whimper building up in his throat as a persistent tongue parted his lips and explored his mouth. He cursed his body and the pleasurable sensations Hibari made him feel because the longer he was kissed, the more Harry became putty in the other teen's hands.

Pulling away to catch their breath, Harry panted his face flushed and lips swollen as they had been nibbled and bitten. Hibari was in a better state although his hair was slightly more disheveled and his jacket was slipping off his shoulders, but he didn't look as ruffled as Harry. Placing another kiss upon pouty lips and giving a harsh suck to Harry's bottom lip, Hibari growled, "You're mine Potter Harry and no one will have you as I do. If they touch or even look at you, I will bite them to death."

Harry's face warmed even more at the bold, passionate declaration. And with the way Hibari's eyes burned fiercely, he meant every word. It was as stated, Harry Potter was officially the property of Hibari Kyouya and some small part of the wizard didn't mind so much. Sure he had friends and family who would do anything for him, but none had ever wanted him like Hibari did. None would go to the extremes that Hibari would, even killing without a second thought or regret.

Feeling bold and perhaps pleasurably dazed from their heavy make out, Harry leaned up nipping at Hibari's lips as he whispered, "I don't doubt you, but don't worry too much. I don't think I'm going anywhere any time soon."

Appearing pleased Hibari pulled away and straightened himself, ordering sternly, "Hn, lets go then. I'm taking you home."

Watching his boyfriend turn to walk away Harry smiled slightly in exasperation as he sighed, "Yes alright." Jogging to catch up, Harry fell into step with Hibari and they quietly made their way through the streets of Namimori content. By no means were they a perfect or even normal couple and no doubt they still had a lot to learn, a lot to overcome in the future. But Hibari was pleased with Harry's acceptance as his boyfriend and said wizard was learning to deal with his unexpected relationship. After all, if Hibari was willing to defend him then Harry didn't mind being the Cloud Guardian's wizard.

**FIN.**

* * *

~_Bonus Omake~_

* * *

Two days later, Harry wondered if God enjoyed laughing at him. After all when he had mentally suggested that perhaps he should wear something to show that he was taken by Hibari, he hadn't actually meant it. Yet here he found himself standing outside his house to meet his friends wearing a thin black collar with a gleaming tag; engraved on one side was "Property of Hibari Kyouya" and on the other was "Touch him and I will bite you to death".

Tsuna choked and twitched as he overreacted like he always did, Yamamoto just blinked and laughed in his clueless way while Gokudera sputtered and cursed Hibari. His reaction was pretty much the same as Sirius when Hibari presented the gift to his beloved godson. Remus surprisingly wasn't shocked and Harry had guessed it was a werewolf thing, marking one's mate. Either way their reactions were as he expected them to be.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Gokudera hissed whirling around to rush off, no doubt willing to follow through with his threat.

"W-Wait Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't fight Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to calm his friend. Yamamoto chuckled, "I think it actually looks kind of cool. You pull it off well Harry."

"Ehehe, thanks Yamamoto. To be honest I don't mind it too much just find some irony in it I guess. And besides, it could be worse," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Gokudera gaped, "What the hell could we worse than that?"

"Er well… Hibari said this was only temporary. Said something about waiting until I can get a tattoo although he can't seem to decide whether he wants it on the small of my back or on one of my shoulders," Harry explained trying not to blush. His friends stared at him and the wizard just shrugged. This was Hibari, what did they expect? Sighing he thought, "Well, just another normal day in my life."

* * *

And that's it! Hibari's rather hard to keep in character, damn him! But I think I did a decent job so I can't complain too much. Like it? Think I'm crazy? You wouldn't be the first! Let me know how I did by leaving me a review! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

**~Seth**


End file.
